Destruction
by Nephylim
Summary: After losing Relena, Heero takes out his anger on a defenseless Quatre. Sequel to Obsession


After losing Relena, Heero takes out his anger on a defenseless Quatre. Sequel to Obsession

Hello, everyone. I am back and I brought along the sequel to "Obsession", "Destruction". If you have not read "Obsession", it is alright; you will still be able to understand this fanfic. But if you want to know what happened between Relena and Duo then you must read "Obsession".

I may turn this into a trilogy and end everything with a fanfic called "Salvation". If I was not so uncertain about doing "Salvation" I would have done it already. Oh well...

Warning-If you are a Quatre fan, please don't hate me. Besides Quatre is my favorite person from GW, but that does not make him immune from anything I write. Plus there is a tad bit of yaoi (Guys reading this, do not worry, it is barely there and there will not be any mental images from it).

I do not own GW or the characters, but I want to own a Gundam.

* * *

Enjoy.

It has been a week since Relena's horrible death. She was beaten then burned to death by Duo Maxwell. The police received information from a phone call that Duo himself made to the station that he was the one to commit the gruesome acts. He also gave every single reason why he did it. He wanted everyone to know what he did to Relena, especially Heero.

Quatre was able to feel Relena's suffering before she died. Heero forced him to describe every single detail of the brutal crime. Shortly after this, Heero came up missing. Not leaving a trace, no one knows where he has gone or knows when he is going to return.

About a month later...

At home, Quatre waves good-bye to Trowa as he leaves for work. After Trowa's departure, Quatre decides he should do some reading in his study. When he enters into the study, the door suddenly shuts behind him. Then he is grabbed from behind and is pulled against the door.

"My dear friend, Quatre. Did you suffer?"

It is Heero. An unshaven, crazed Heero with a gun in one hand. He stands about one foot away from a startled Quatre.

"Heero..."

Slamming his hand against the door, Heero demands, "Answer my damn question!"

The smell of liquor on Heero's breath is strong enough to make someone else drunk just from the fumes.

"Did I suffer from what?"

"Naïve fool. Could you feel Relena dying? Did you feel her life slipping away? Did you feel her as Duo tossed her around like a fucking animal?"

For a second, it appears Quatre's mind shut down when trying to process the question.

"Could you feel the pain she was in? Could you smell her flesh burning? Could you feel Relena being beaten because she loved me?"

Quatre still did not answer. Heero could see Quatre's bewilderment on his face. Becoming frustrated with the silence coming from Quatre, Heero tighten the grip on the loaded gun and raises it toward Quatre's face.

"DAMMIT! Answer my fucking question or I won't give you a second chance."

Not wanting to answer the question, Quatre looks away and gives his forced answer.

"Yes..."

Heero grabs his friend's face and viciously turns it in his direction. Quatre stares into Heero's eyes and realizes one thing-the Heero that he knew does no longer exist.

"You didn't suffer!"

"But I did suffer. I must live with the pain of losing a close friend. I must live with the memory that a fellow friend killed Relena. I must live with the smell of her flesh burning. I must live with the feeling of blood in her mouth. I must live with every single detail. I know suffering very well."

"But I was...am in love with her! I lost the only woman who loved me for me. I didn't have to change. She allowed me to stay the way that I am! I KNOW suffering. You don't know suffering because you haven't lost Trowa."

"Heero, you are not yourself. Maybe we should sit down and talk things out." Quatre says with concern instill in his voice.

A small grin creeps across Heero's face and steadily moves the gun to Quatre's temple.

"Do you think you can fix me? Do you think you are a fucking psychologist?!?!"

"Allow me to help you. The pain inside you..."

Heero jabs the gun against Quatre's temple.

"You shouldn't talk about things that you don't understand. You don't know my pain. When Trowa get to be murdered like Relena then maybe we can talk about that, but enough about that subject. Let's talk about you."

With a puzzled look on his face Quatre asks, "Me?"

Heero massages his forefinger along the outer edge of the trigger as a glimpse of wickedness appears in his eyes. That same wickedness travels into his smile as he begins to speak once more.

"Of course. You shouldn't be in a relationship. You shouldn't be allowed to live. You lied me!"

"I didn't lie to you!"

"You did. You said you suffered, but you did not. But it is alright because you and Trowa will suffer. Well, at least your suffering will end when I kill you."

"Don't you see what you are doing? You are becoming like Duo!"

"SHUT UP!!!" Heero yells after violently slamming the gun against Quatre's head.

The blow is enough to send Quatre to the floor. Rubbing his face, he could feel warm blood flowing down his face from a wound created by Heero's attack. Quatre could also feel his attacker's eyes looking at him. Heero bends down, seizes the front of Quatre's shirt, and pulls him off the ground. Once again, Heero slams Quatre against the door and put the gun back against a worried Quatre's temple.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT I'M BECOMING THAT BASTARD! I AM NOTHING LIKE HIM."

His thunderous voice echoes out through the study. Taking a deep sigh, Heero proceeds on with what he was originally going to do.

"If I can't be with Relena then you can't be with Trowa."

Heero releases his grip on Quatre's shirt and instructs him to sit the chair located in the center of the study. Moving in front of his victim, Heero aims the gun at the center of the forehead.

"I shall make this quick."

Tensions within the room are increasing every moment as Heero begins to pull the trigger. Quatre closes his eyes and begins praying to Allah, asking for someone or something to come and save him. Once more, Heero hits a frighten Quatre with his gun again.

"I want to see the fear in your eyes right before I kill you."

All of a sudden, Trowa rushes into the study.

"Trowa!" Quatre yells with renewed faith.

Heero turns in the direction of Trowa, but leaves the gun aimed at Quatre's head.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Heero says with a look of disgust on his face.

Trying to keep his usual poker face, Trowa calmly answers the question.

"I felt Quatre was in danger. The feeling was too strong to ignore."

"DAMN YOU AND THAT SIXTH SENSE!"

Trowa tries to move in close, but Heero tilts his gun a little bit away from Quatre's head and fire a warning shot at him.

"Don't even think about it or the next shot won't be a warning."

Trowa could see the terror imprisoned on Quatre's face. He wants to save his love, but didn't want to risk hurting or killing Quatre. Trowa glazes at Heero, studying his movements. Lining up the barrel of the gun with Quatre's head, Heero continues his watch on Trowa.

"Look at him, Trowa. He is frightened of me and he shouldn't be. He should be frightened of you."

Trowa looks at his helpless companion and he could feel the terror radiating from his body. He could see Quatre is holding back his tears as Heero prepares to shoot him like an animal. Remaining calm under these conditions are becoming unbearable.

"Why should he be frighten of me?"

"Because you are the cause of this. You are the reason I am doing this. I want you to suffer."

"I thought you would want Duo to suffer. I know that you miss Relena, but we are not the reason of your pain. We want to help you."

"Duo will receive his punishment soon."

"We all hurt, Heero, but..."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

His eyes have the looks of someone with nothing left to live for. It is very apparent to Trowa that his once stoic friend is no longer sane. All of Heero's mental defenses are collapsing and the damage is going beyond repair. His mind is slipping into insanity and there is no way to save him from it.

"You don't understand why."

Hoping to make Heero open up and put down his gun, Trowa says one statement that he hopes ease the tension.

"Then make me understand."

Without warning, the demented Heero fires his gun and the bullet strikes Quatre's head. Everything that felt like a dream for Trowa slowly melts into an everlasting nightmare. Trowa races over to hold on to Quatre's dying body. Without any remorse, Heero leaves the study and allows Trowa to be alone with Quatre.

During the time Heero was missing, he was trying to understand something. There was something Heero didn't know how to deal with. There was no one to help him learn how to work with this feeling. While trying to learn how to cope with this feeling, Heero's mind started to lose touch with reality.

He wanted Trowa to understand there's only one emotion that he has not been able to fully experience until Relena's death...

Grief.

"I will drag Duo to the deepest parts of Hell for destroying my salvation."

* * *

Well, what do you think? Yay or nay? If I do "Salvation", it will be about the confrontation between Heero and Duo. I may be nice and not kill anyone in that one, but y'all never unless I do it. Plus if I do the story, I will not be able to put it up here for about two weeks because I'm heading out of town. 


End file.
